1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is locking devices, and particularly a locking device for locking an outboard motor to the transom of a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various means have been provided for locking an outboard motor to a rowboat. Typically, such locking means have included a chain coupled around a portion of the mounting clamps for the outboard motor, through an eyelet or ring mounted to the boat and secured in place by a padlock. Sometimes the chain would be a long chain and would extend around a seat of the boat formed by a plank extending across the boat. These prior means, particularly a chain for locking an outboard motor to a rowboat, have not always been successful in preventing theft of the outboard motor. In this respect, the eyelet or ring often can be unscrewed from the boat and often it is easy to cut through the chain.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the outboard motor locking device of the present invention provides means for locking the outboard motor directly to the transom of the boat in such a way that it is very difficult and awkward to break through the locking device to unlock and remove the outboard motor from the transom of the rowboat.